The Spark That Lights The Flame
by A. Raevyncroft
Summary: It had been a long while since they'd been really threatened. All the major villians they'd spent their teen years fighting were gone. And now they weren't teens things were mildly peaceful. Until a little girl threatened to disturb everything.
1. Fire and Jenga

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's affiliated terms/places/characters/etc. I do own my characters Bryn Lane, Guy, and Nightlock. And, I don't own Jenga. But, the ten bucks in my pocket thinks I could kick your butt at it._

_A/N _

_Okay, peeps, here's a little note before we get this thing started:_

_I'm using the Titan's real names, here. So, here's a little chart that should clear things up for those unfamiliar with the Teen Titan's real names:_

_Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Kory/Starfire (20)_

_Dick Grayson/Robin (21)_

_Garfield Logan/Gar/Beast Boy (18)_

_Victor Stone/Vic/Cyborg (23)_

_Rachel Roth/Rae/Raven (18)_

_My character's name is Bryn Lane (12) .Now, let's get this crazy train a-rollin' peoples!_

xxx

"Look, just do it! No one's around!" his voice was persuasive, and she was having a hard time resisting his pleading blue eyes. Added to the four other pairs around them…the peer pressure was pretty irresistible. Six youths were huddled close together around a fire, hidden in one of Jump City's back alleys, trying to hide from the creeping chill of the December air.

"I dunno, Guy," she replied, uneasy. She crossed her denim-covered arms over her chest. Her flesh tone nails barely poked out of the long, dark sleeves of her jacket. Her brow furrowed beneath the obscuring shadows and obsidian locks that partially shielded her face.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the five boys gathered around the small trash can fire with her chanted, their voices echoing in the alleyway. Guy smirked, gazing at her with a sly look on his face. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. Noticing she had finally caved in, the boys cheered, making the echoic alley explode with the sound of adolescent hands being brought together, and high pitched voices being used to their fullest extent. The girl raised a thin, pallid hand to the flames protruding from the lip of the rusty barrel, pulling her sleeve back to her elbow. Closing her eyes, she pushed her exposed hand into the belly of the flames. Guy and the other boys looked on in awe, as she closed her hand, which was still unscathed, and brought her fist up to her lidded eyes. Her fingers unfurled, revealing a tiny, flickering flame that surged forth and spread across her whole palm the instant she opened her deep, black eyes, causing a few boys to jump where they stood. They watched in awe-struck silence, as she let the flames consume the rest of her left hand. Her right, which had been hanging slack at her side, shot up, and she used it to summon more fire. The flames curled around her hands, until the boys had had their fill of "oohs" and "aahs". The second she extinguished the flames she was barraged by cheers.

"BRYN! BRYN! BRYN! BRYN!"

Bryn gave a weak smile; her pale face flushed beneath her veil of straight, silky, black hair.

xxx

Raven frowned, frustrated.

"RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN!"

"Gar, whose side are you on?"

"Uh…I'm trying to concentrate, here."

"Yeah, I thought you were cheering for Vic."

"I was, until Rae started winning."

"Hey!"

"You called me 'Rae' again."

"Sorry."

Five figures were huddled around a table, watching intently as two of them carefully pulled thin, wooden bricks from a quivering tower that was on the verge of falling over. It was Raven's turn, and the violet haired girl was analyzing what to do next. Uneasily, she gently pressed a finger against a block, and slowly applied pressure. Biting her lip, nervously, she continued to do so, until the block slid away from the tremulous tower. She smiled, a sly look crossing her face as she gazed over at the cyborg that opposed her.

"RAVEN!" the green changeling, cried from his position beside her.

"Gar, you can stop cheering."

"No! Rae, look!"

Her brow furrowed, and she turned her attention to the partially dismantled pillar of wood blocks. It was rocking back and forth, and Victor was looking delighted. With a crash it fell over, wood blocks being thrown about. Kory squealed, jumping in her seat in besides Dick. The boy wonder laughed, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Raven crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed. Vic smiled at her, smug. For a second she thought he wouldn't say anything, and then-

"BOOYAH!" he yelled, giving Gar a high five that almost knocked the shape-shifter over.

Just as Raven was about to make her rebuttal, a hand touched her shoulder. Garfield smiled down at her with his trademark goofy grin. Patting her shoulder reassuringly, he said," You'll get him next time."

Raven shrugged off his hand, and stood up. Attempting a weak smile, she replied," Thanks."

She flicked her wrist and the strewn wood blocks became encased in dark energy, floating back into their cardboard box labeled "Jenga". With another slight movement of her hand she brought the box to her, and held it in the crook of her arm. Her tameranian teammate, Kory, smiled cheerfully, and gleefully said," Yes, Raven! You will doing the whooping of the butt next time!"

The red head still hadn't quite mastered the use of earthly slang. Her remark made Raven remember how much she loved quiet nights like these when they could all just be together. Dick suppressed a laugh as he ruffled Kory's hair, and glanced over to the clock above the stove. 10:30. He ran a hand through his own spiky black hair, realizing how tired he was.

The green boy followed the other's gaze. He yawned, stretching. His arm came precariously close to Raven's shoulders, and she quickly strode over to the cupboard next to the couch where the game rightfully belonged. Inwardly, she chided herself for shying away like that. After Malchior, and her last unsuccessful relationship with a young man named Eric (who really turned out to be more a monster than a man), she hadn't been the same.

"Well, ya'll, I think I'm gonna hit the hay," Vic said, yawning.

Dick and Kory nodded, and Rae grunted an "Uh-huh" in agreement, as she closed the cupboard doors. The five of them simultaneously headed for the hydraulic door, but just as it slid open, a shrill siren blasted over the speaker system and the giant television screen blinked red.

xxx

_A/N_

_Right. So, there's chapter one. Kory and Dick are engaged. Little F.Y.I. there. _

_The next chapter will be much more eventful, believe me. And sorry for the all too obvious "RaeBB" love foreshadowing. It'll be subtle. Maybe. _

_Anywhooo…Reviews and advice are welcome. No flames please. This is only my first fan fic. hides behind her measly excuse_

_A. Raevyncroft_


	2. Streetlights

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans. But, for anyone who would like to sell them, I have a bag of permanent markers, aaaaaaand, ahem, one pair of sunglasses._

xxx

"TITANS! GO!"

Gar was the first to leap into the rolling, noxious cloud of smoke. The green changeling transformed in midair, his wiry human body shivering in mild discomfort as it melted into a lean, sinuous panther. He let out an ear-piercing screech; his emerald eyes stung; his lungs scorched by the smoke. _Gotta stay low to the ground_, he told himself, shifting again, this time into a garder snake. His scaled belly glided across the asphalt towards what he assumed was the center of the giant cloud. In shock, he came to an abrupt halt, morphing back to his original state. Directly in front of him was a young girl. Consumed entirely in flames. He tilted his head," Damn."

As the smoke began to clear he found himself viewing what the Titans had really been called out about. Two cars were practically welded together, the occupants, if they were alive, encased in the dented husks. His heart racing, he darted towards the hunks of smoking metal, trying to see if he could find anyone inside them. His knobby hand balled into a fist, banging against what he assumed was once a windshield. He screamed, tearing his fist back. The hot metal and glass left a giant burn on his right hand that was already blistering. He turned on his heel, staring at the unscathed girl…Excluding, of course, the fact that she was staring blankly into space and was on fire. Behind her, a few streetlights were uprooted, and a handful more had been melted into strange, contorted shapes. He wasn't shocked to see that a brick building had been practically burned to the ground.

His heart was racing in his chest like a frantic moth trying to break through a window. In a panicky tone, he cried," RAVEN!"

There was no reply.

"RAVEN! ROBIN! STARFIRE! CYBORG!" he called out their alter egos.

Vic was the first to appear. Coughing, he entered Gar's sight, carrying a young boy in his vast, metallic arms. The kid looked about as old as the girl, but in far worse condition. His right arm was wrapped in yellow and black cloth, and about half of his face was covered in blood. Gar squirmed where he stood. He'd seen a lot of stuff over the years, but seeing kids get hurt still got to him.

"I'm here, Gar," Vic replied. His head jerked to the side when he spotted the girl.

"What the HELL? That kid didn't do all this"- he gestured with his head to the surrounding rubble-"Did she?"

"I dunno. She's just been standing there. Where's Rae?" Gar asked, trembling a little bit, as he cradled his burnt hand. Vic looked at him, concerned.

"She's coming," Dick stated, as he stumbled forth, missing his cape. Kory was following close behind, coughing, her eyes still misty from the smoke.

"Garfield, are you guys alright?" Raven drifted up behind him. He turned around, finding himself nose to nose with the empath. Surprised, he took a few fumbled steps backwards, wincing at the pain in his hand. Her eyes drifted to his burn, concern seeping through her usually stoic façade.

"Gar-" she started, a pale hand drifting out from behind her cloak.

Gar drew back, and hoarsly replied," Later. You need to see something."

He gestured with his thumb towards the girl. Raven's violet eyes widened beneath the shadows of her hood.

Xxx

The young boy twitched in Victor's arms. The cyborg looked down at him as his frail body shook, a tear dripping down the pale, unharmed side of his face.

"Not…" the kid started, his good hand grappling at Vic's dark shoulder.

"Whoa, kid. You need to relax," the cyborg whispered, calmingly. He watched in dismay the kid ever so slightly shook his head.

"N-not…B-Bryn…"- he paused, his blue eyes widening, though one was incredibly swollen-"N-not…Her…Love Bryn…N-not…Bryn."

The boy's body convulsed in his arms, shuddering violently just before it went limp. Horrified, Victor checked for a pulse, and found a very faint heartbeat, unsure if he'd felt it, or imagined it.

"Hang on, kid."

xxx

_So, there you have it. Chapter two. Sorry it took so long, guys. x.x_

_I already have the next two chapters written out, I just have to type them up, so they'll be out soon._


End file.
